The Prized Jewel
by beaucoup riant
Summary: She is the most prized possession in hiding and he's part of the most dangerous gang. He was on a mission with dead ends, trying to find The Jewel. And unknowingly he fell in love with her, and fell into chaos.[Full Summary Inside]
1. Both Princess and Triad World Jewel

**The Prized Jewel**

**Author's Notes**: I'm always having new ideas for a story. I'm not sure why considering I hardly ever finish one. But I just have to write these stories or else I'll forget them. It takes me a while to come up with new ideas once I start writing a story though, so you must be patient with me. Also _**IMPORTANT: THIS IS TAKEN IN A MODERN DAY SETTING!**_

**Summary:** She was a prized possession to everything and everyone. He was a man who liked to make conquests built with a stone cold wall. Because of this, the world of gangs charged him to protect their most prized jewel, Sakura Kinomoto. He hadn't expected that when he fell in love with her, that he was going to fall in an ocean of chaos.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, don't sue me, but this story is entirely mine.

**.:Beginning:.**

The story of Sakura Kinomoto and how she rose to her status of "Jewel", is a complicated one. Daughter of Emperor Fujitaka and Empress Nadeshiko, she was princess of the land of Japan. However, different from all the other princesses of the world, she was taught more than how to be a lady. She learned heavy martial arts.

But the most surprising factor was the fact that her very being was the most prized possession to the most powerful gang in all of Japan, The Clows. You see, the Emperor and the Empress did not have only one child, Sakura, as the world had believed. They had a son, Touya Kinomoto. Disowned at the age of thirteen, he became involved with the gangster lifestyle. Sakura and Touya were six years apart.

When Sakura was thirteen and Touya Kinomoto nineteen, they had met. They became very close.

Sakura was the most prized possession of Japan. She was beautiful, intelligent, cunning, and loved by all her people. She was also the most prized possession of the gangster world. She had connections to high places, she knew how to cunningly deceive the government in which her parents ruled, she was a skilled martial artist, and she could do anything and everything she wanted. She had the power, she had the looks, the intelligence; overall she was a large bombshell. But she lived a double life.

Her personality was always the same, however it seemed that she was living two lives. A ninja working for the mob and a princess who helped her people. Everyone knew of her work, even the Emperor.

The Clows were a gang, but they were popular with the people. They helped people. They did illegal business but they had morals. It's a complicated web.

As Sakura turned sixteen, she was given a new status. The world of Japan, gangster world and the government, titled her "The Jewel". With that title, she was given four security guards, the best of the gangster world could offer.

She was the most prized possession.

**.:Next: Time period: 4 months after Sakura's 16****th**** Birthday:.**

Beads of sweat flowed down smooth, porcelain skin. It traveled down a luxurious body as she moved with grace and skill. Putting her hands up, she caught his fist. She turned in a flash and kicked a leg high to his shoulder. It made an impact and he fell on the side.

"I win!" Sakura said with a smile. She was a petite girl of sixteen. Short auburn hair with strands that was shoulder length, a unique hairstyle. Emerald green eyes that gleamed brightly beneath short bangs, and a face of an angel. Her body, was completely opposite of her face however. It was sinful and curvy. A slender body with toned arms, legs, and stomach. At that moment she was wearing silk shorts with a shirt that hugged her form tightly.

Her bodyguard, Yue, rose up on his feet. Sakura had four bodyguards. Yue, the oldest, who had long silver hair with matching silver eyes. Takashi, the funniest in Sakura's opinion, was tall and reminded her of her brother. Eriol, the smartest, had midnight blue hair and eyes that were framed with glasses. Last was Kero (AN: I'm making him into a human; use your imagination).

Later after her daily morning practice of running four miles, flexibility for two hours, and last a good two hours of marital arts. She arose at six in the morning and by another six hours, it was noon. Coming out from her long luxurious bath, she wore a pair of light blue jeans and a black and red tube top. She wore sandals and with her hair brushed and dried, she headed out to the garden where her bodyguards awaited her.

Her bodyguards were like her friends and another set of brothers. They ate with her and talked with her. When they went out of the palace, they spoke and acted like they were a normal pair of friends. Everyday after training, they would sit in the garden; if the weather permits, and eat a late breakfast together.

Yue, Takashi, Eriol, and Kero were already seated at the patio table when she arrived. They had been fully refreshed and dressed all four of them were dressed in black slacks and different colored shirts. On the table were plates stacked with eggs, toast, fresh fruit, and pancakes.

Sitting down, Sakura enjoyed another casual breakfast. "By the way, let's go out to town today. I want to walk around." Sakura suddenly said.

After enjoying breakfast, they all strolled out of the palace and headed south.

**.:Syaoran:.**

Syaoran Li was the only son of Yelen Li. The Li family was in alliance with The Clows. The Li family was a powerful family in China as they ran business and had major influences in the government. They were bonded with The Clows for several years, although their alliance was unknown.

Syaoran Li and his four sisters had moved from their family's estate of China to experiment in Japan. His four sisters each married and lived in an estate in Japan the Li family owned. Syaoran Li, however, took an active role in his family's secret gangster lifestyle.

He became second to Touya Kinomoto, although their differences were often in a brawl. He was four years junior to Touya Kinomoto. He was smart and cunning, and could charm just about anybody to what he wants. He was also a strong fighter in both Japan and China, having won the marital arts championship six years straight.

He was also very involved with women. At age eighteen, he has become the envy of all the men. He slept with any woman he wanted and always constantly had one with him. He wasn't looking for love, just self stratification.

When he awoke, naked and next to a woman whose name he couldn't remember, someone had knocked on his door and told him that Touya needed to see him. He awoke the woman and told her she had to leave. He whispered sweet lies to her, speaking of empty promises that he would call her, she had left.

Syaoran dressed in black slacks and a buttoned up green dress shirt. Slipping into some black shoes, he made his way to see the mob boss.

In the large room, Touya Kinomoto sat in a long wooden table. His back was facing Syaoran when he entered the room, as he was looking outside the large windows to the city.

"You wanted to see me, Touya." Syaoran stated. Touya turned around. At a man of twenty-two, he was six feet tall with dark brown hair and eyes. He was built and very toned. A long scar, however, ran down his entire right arm; his only flaw in his perfect body.

Touya clicked a button on a remote and on the far right wall, a large picture of a girl was shown.

"She's pretty cute." Syaoran said as he looked at the auburn haired girl with green eyes shown in the picture.

Everyone in the gangster world knew who she was, the Jewel. That was the only name they knew her as. However no one knew in which exact gang that she was the Jewel of.

In fact, she was the Jewel to The Clows. She held all their secrets and was one of their most best fighters. And only two people knew that, Sakura Kinomoto and Touya Kinomoto.

"Is she the Jewel?" Syaoran asked, curious to why his boss was showing a picture of her.

"Yes. I want you to get close to her. Be her friend or something." Touya answered.

"So you want me to sleep with her?"

"No." Touya growled. "She will not be another one of your whores."

"So why do you want me to get close to her?" Syaoran asked.

"Just do it." He replied curtly.

Syaoran bowed and nodded. He slipped out of the room after the conversation ended. In truth Touya wanted extra protection for Sakura. However if he told anyone that, they would suspect that she was the Jewel to his gang.

He had an uneasy feeling that something horrible was going to happen.

**.:End Chapter:.**

Author's Notes: SO REVIEW! What do you all think?


	2. The Chocolate Purchase

**The Prized Jewel**

**Author's Notes**: Thanks for the very sweet reviews and keep them coming please! If you think that this is going to be your classic gangster who meets sweet girl romance, you're wrong! So just keep reading and reviewing!

**Summary:** She was a prized possession to everything and everyone. He was a man who liked to make conquests built with a stone cold wall. Because of this, the world of gangs charged him to protect their most prized jewel, Sakura Kinomoto. He hadn't expected that when he fell in love with her, that he was going to fall in an ocean of chaos.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, don't sue me, but this story is entirely mine.

**.:Beginning: 2 Years AFTER Sakura's "Crowning":. (AN: Sorry, messed up a little)**

Sakura, Yue, Eriol, Takashi, and Kero walked along the sidewalk of the town, passing by various stores. And various people who tend to pass strange stares. After receiving her very published entitlement, she had believed it was safe if she stayed in the palace. Her looks had changed and soon people began to believe the Jewel was merely a rumor. That had been two years ago. Sakura was now eighteen.

However everyone in the gang world knew of the story of the Jewel and took it to reality. However as time went out, everyone forgot that the Jewel was also the Princess of Japan, Sakura. And the top gangsters, during her crowning, had died. They, however, had took her true identity and any information of who she was with them to the grave.

Only a few people had a picture of her that showed she was the Jewel, but even fewer people had access to those photos. Secured, Sakura didn't have to worry about her life as much as she would've. However people gave her constant stares when walking with four tall, dark, and handsome men.

The four men and Sakura was currently walking, talking happily as they walked. Sakura suddenly stopped, spotting something she liked. However, her bodyguards did not notice that she had slipped out of their square and continued to walk.

Sakura smiled brightly as she stared at the treats through the window. Her eyes sparkled as they roamed around the vast arrangements. Suddenly, her little pink tongue darted out and licked her lips. Sakura had been completely unaware that her bodyguards were not around her. She also was too excited and happy to notice that a man had stopped right beside her. She spotted the perfect treat and jumped up. "Come on, let's go inside!" She shouted as she grabbed the arm of the closest person to her and rushed inside. Sakura, however, did not know that who she grabbed was not one of her bodyguards like she had thought.

What, exactly, had caused Sakura to become extremely happy?

A store of candy, and the front window had showed its generous displays of chocolate. Sakura's absolute favorite. (AN: I LOVE CHOCOALTE!!)

"Do you normally drag men who you don't know into a store with you?" A sudden husky voice asked. A stranger's voice, her mind told her quickly. Shocked, Sakura's head snapped up from the counter where she had previously been trying to spot even more treats.

The man standing next to her was a head taller than she was. Her eyes roamed his body. He had a muscular body, suggesting he worked out a lot to an extent. She would guess that he was only three years older than her at most when her eyes landed on his face. He had a perfect light tan, suggesting that he was probably around here. He had dark chocolate messy hair with bangs that fell down to his face. And beautiful intense pools of amber that she stared at. But Sakura snapped out of her stare when she noticed the man also had a rather large smirk on his face.

Sakura blushed slightly and smiled apologetically. "Oh! Gomen naisai! I thought you were one of my friends and so I was so happy that I saw this chocolate truffle that I just dragged you in without looking!"

The man laughed and she decided it was a very nice laugh. When he stopped his momentary laugh, a grin stretched across his lips. "It's okay, I was thinking about buying myself a chocolate truffle here as well."

Sakura smiled. "Perfect! So I just saved up some of your time!" She stated, giggling. "I'm Sakura by the way." She told him as she stretched out her hand.

"I'm Syaoran." The man told her.

An eyebrow raised, she asked, "And exactly, how old are you?"

The man, Syaoran, chuckled. "I'm twenty. And how old are you, Little Girl?"

Sakura huffed. "Little Girl, my ass! I'm only two years younger than you!"

Syaoran laughed at this, liking the fact that this girl had fire in her.

"So what is your family name?"

"Just call me Syaoran." The moment he took a deep look into her emerald eyes, the memory of a picture with those same emerald eyes flashed through his mind. Was she the Jewel? If she was, Syaoran mused, it was best not to tell her his last name. It would allow her to be able to trust him, if she knew that he was Touya's second, she would be very cautious with him. If she was, Syaoran thought, getting close to her was not going to be easy. "And you?"

Sakura flashed him a smile, a cute smile he decided. "If I call you Syaoran, you must call me Sakura!" She told him to avoid the subject.

Suddenly, the store clerk came from the storage room. The man was old with wispy gray hair but a very kind smile and bright blue eyes that seemed to be unable to dim as he aged. "Hello, may I help you?"

Syaoran flashed Sakura another smile, one of those smiles he used to lure woman into his charm. "Well, Sakura, you dragged me in here, howabout you get some chocolate?"

Sakura decided to ignore his taunt and talk to the store clerk instead. She directed him to the chocolates she had been admiring. Sakura asked for a small bag of six, in milk chocolate. As she reached into her pockets, Syaoran suddenly handed the man a twenty.

"I'll take six of those, in dark chocolate. And I'll pay for the little lady, too." Syaoran said.

The old man gave them both their individual bags full of chocolate truffles. Sakura huffed, complaining that she could've paid for her truffles herself.

"I've never heard of a woman complaining about a gentleman paying for her things." He told her. 'Yes, I'll definitely like her.' He thought.

Exiting the store, Sakura popped on of the truffles into her mouth. The silky chocolate began to melt in her mouth and she closed her eyes. A soft moan from deep within her throat was heard. Syaoran stared at her in amazement that a simple thing could please her so well.

Suddenly, four men ran up to Sakura. "Sakura! We thought we lost you for a second! We turned around and couldn't find you anywhere! We should've known you went to buy some chocolate!" Takashi huffed. Kero tried to steal one but Sakura moved out of the way.

"Well I guess since you have plenty of company, I'll be seeing you around, Sakura."

Sakura turned to see Syaoran smirking at her. He took her hand and pressed a soft kiss at her knuckles. "Howabout we have dinner tomorrow night?" He asked her.

Sakura giggled and pulled her hand away. She pretended to look as if she was in deep thought and told him, "Nope!" She said with a giggle.

"Ah, but baby, you can't resist my charm for long!" He said jokingly.

"Then I'll resist for as long as I can!" Sakura said, starting to walk away, rejoined with her bodyguards at last. She turned around to see Syaoran wave good-bye before he walked away with his own chocolates.

"He looks familiar." Eriol suddenly stated when they were towards Downtown. Sakura sent him a questioning look, waiting for him to continue. "But I'm not sure how. I guess I'm just a little…paranoid."

The group laughed but Eriol had a deep feeling that he did know who that man was.

**.:Syaoran:.**

'She's far too innocent to be the Jewel.' Syaoran Li mused.

In fact, he had been expecting a more…sexy Jewel. Much longer hair as well with clothes that clung tightly to her clothes. He had imagined that her personality would be cold, as if rejecting anyone who tried to get close to her. He also would've guessed that she would be distant and cold. That Sakura girl, he decided, could not be the Jewel.

'She seemed too happy to be the Jewel. She looks too innocent too.' He decided. 'But…she would be very fun to see for a while.'

As he walked along, eating his chocolates, he could not help but wonder back to their incident at the store. 'Very interesting, indeed.'

Smirking and finishing the last of his chocolates, he pulled out his cell phone. Dialing a series of numbers, he called Meling.

Meling was his second cousin from China who had previously just moved to Japan a year ago. After hearing that he had became involved with the family's gangster business, she decided to join as well. Meling was skilled at finding things out, be it a rivals plan or a person.

Syaoran asked her to find more about this Sakura. Although she had became bewildered that he had not caught her family name. Starting to complain about how difficult the task would be, her last statement to Syaoran before hanging up was, "You owe me big!"

Stuffing his phone back within his pockets, his mind wandered back to the picture he had seen of the Jewel.

'Get close to this Sakura girl anyways, just in case.' He thought, 'After all…looks are deceiving.'

Yes… Syaoran decided. 'Even if she wasn't the Jewel, it'll be fun anyways…very fun.'

**.:End Chapter:.**

Author's Notes: REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	3. He'll Be the Undercover Protector

**The Prized Jewel**

**Author's Notes**: I can tell that a lot of people like this story and have kept it on their alerts. I'm so happy! Anyways always keep the reviews coming because that's what keeps me writing this story! Anyways, check out my other stories! And also any other ideas for this story is always appreciated.

**Summary:** She was a prized possession to everything and everyone. He was a man who liked to make conquests built with a stone cold wall. Because of this, the world of gangs charged him to protect their most prized jewel, Sakura Kinomoto. He hadn't expected that when he fell in love with her, that he was going to fall in an ocean of chaos.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, don't sue me, but this story is entirely mine.

**.:Beginning:.**

The club on the East Coast of Japan was lighted dimly and music blasted through their walls. It was a pretty popular club and it had been listed legally, under a false name so no one would suspect that The Clows did their dirty meetings there.

Syaoran walked through the doors as a VIP and grabbed a drink from a hurried waitress. The women were on the dance floor, dancing with men as if it was their last dance. Tonight something big was supposed to happen, that's what Touya had told him over the phone after his short phone call with his cousin. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he felt a shiver down his spine even though the club was nothing but warm.

He found Touya sitting in a booth at the far corner of the club, surrounded by women as he smoked and laughed. He was pretending to be drunk, Syaoran noted. Touya looked briefly at Syaoran as he took a swig of his vodka. He laughed when a long legged brunette whispered something into his ear.

Touya was also pretending to be amused. The bodyguards around him had gone by unnoticed, Syaoran noticed even though they looked very out of place in their black suits.

The song changed and along with it, Touya's mood as well. He pushed himself out of the sea of women, who started to whine and walked towards Syaoran.

"Let's go." He said and Syaoran followed closely behind.

Syaoran followed Touya behind a series of spiral staircases that led up to the second floor. They went into a silent hallway and opened the door to a dark room. There were four men seated, smoking. From what Syaoran could make out of their faces from the dimly lit room, he would guess that these men were maybe a little younger than he was.

Suddenly a glint in the light caught his eye and he noticed a small wolf pin on each of these men suits. The Black Wolves.

The Black Wolves was one of The Clows many allying gangs. Their gang leaders were made up of four men who was only nineteen. They had inherited their positions from their Uncle who had recently died. However these four men worked quickly to build up their gangs power. They owned several illegal strip clubs, each successful.

These men were "hot", a term gangs use to mean "arrogant, successful, and infamous." They often took advantage of their fame by bullying several people. They had a much higher killing rate than The Clows.

And Syaoran hated them.

All four of these men had light brown hair with highlights of a copper blonde. They all looked similar except their eye colors. They were all cousins who are tightly bonded together, as often gang families are. The oldest one had light blue eyes with a rather dark tan. The second had dark hazel eyes, the third had green eyes, and the last had a stunning pair of gray eyes.

The one with the gray eyes leaned forward and tapped away the ash from the butt of his cigar. "Touya, we are here to talk about The Jewel."

Touya nodded and sat down in a chair one of the bodyguards had pulled out for him. He leaned back into it and listened to the youngest one speak.

"She's becoming too strong, I mean everything I do I have to hear about her. Her influence has become much higher than any of the gangs of Japan and China! Including yours, Touya!"

"You're feeling threatened by her."

"We all are, damn it!" The one with blue eyes hissed. "If we don't do something about her, she might have the power to throw us over!"

"She had not been…titled The Jewel to do such things." Touya reasoned. "She was titled to stand for the gang world's power over Asia. She's…the top solider of the triad's army shall we say."

"Then who the _fuck_ is ordering this bitch around?" The one with hazel eyes shouted.

Syaoran stiffened. He had always thought that The Jewel was everyone's favorite. He knew that if news escaped about these four men disrespecting The Jewel, they'd be dead in the morning. Apparently, these four young men found The Jewel too dangerous.

"Man, you're so stupid. No one fucking knows!" The one with dark green eyes told his cousin. "Besides, Uncle clearly stated in his will that The Jewel is someone we're supposed to protect and honor."

"But we don't even know how the hell she looks like! I mean it's probably some spoiled pampered baby who should just die anyways." The one with hazel eyes argued.

"Look if Uncle told us she's important and worth it, then we're going to honor her even if she is a pampered spoiled bitch." The one with dark green eyes retorted.

"Look all I know is that-"

"ENOUGH!" Touya shouted. "Shut it." He warned.

Touya leaned back into his chair again and let a tense silence drag on before he spoke again. "The Jewel is an important person in the gang world. Believe it or not but she keeps the balance and keeps us from warring with one another. She also keeps us out of the government's hands. That is why she's so special and worth protecting."

The hazel eyed man gave up smoking his cigar and sat up straighter in his chair. "I agree with that, Touya. However there has been many rumors that a rebellion is starting against The Jewel. They say we don't need her and that she's too damn strong. Besides without knowing who she belongs to, we can't know for sure if The Jewel won't take us all out."

"What do you mean?" Touya asked.

"Without knowing who she belongs to, our enemies can demand that she take us out and she'll have to follow it. What if she gives the government information of our dirty work, after all she knows the entire triad world secrets and news. Without even knowing who she is or anything about her, how do you expect the entire triad world to trust her?"

"You insolent brats!" Touya shouted. Syaoran had never seen him look so angry. "This is because all of you are too damn young! You four are _bloody_ nineteen for god's sake. Your elders will tell you exactly why she's so damn important to us, do not bring this topic up with us again or we will cut off our supplies to your gangs. You guys are too cocky to understand that The Jewel keeps us up, because you apparently think we don't need her."

"We are here to tell you something. By Uncle's last wishes, we would like to charge a protector for her." The one with blue eyes decided to speak at last.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.

"Uncle, before he died, found that because The Jewel is becoming stronger and therefore more important, that she should have a sole protector. But you see, without her knowing it. He said he wanted someone from the deep inside of our world to protect her, be her normal friend. She won't know that he's from our world or anything, make her think that he's a normal person who just wants to be her friend." The blue eyed man explained.

"How do you suppose we chose this protector?" Syaoran asked.

"We hold a competition." Touya said.

**.:Sakura:.**

Sakura felt awfully bored as she sat in the busy café waiting for her best friend. Eriol, Yue, Takashi, and Kero sat far away from her at a different table to give her some privacy. After all, it was her weekly "date" with the only female friend she had.

They had known each other since she was practically born, a fellow princess and all. They went to the same parties and schools together and Sakura absolutely loved her best friend. They always took Wednesdays to hang out together without her bodyguards following her and hearing everything the two girls say.

She was the only person outside of the gang world who knew of her double life as The Jewel.

The purple eyed girl sat down.

"Tomoyo!"

"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo said as she hugged her best friend. Tomoyo passed a quick wave to the four men sitting at the table when they took a glance at her.

"So what's up?" Tomoyo asked after ordering her drink.

And so Sakura proceeded to tell her of her encounter with Syaoran at the chocolate store.

"He was pretty cute, lemme tell you! But I was so embarrassed that I dragged him into the store by accident."

"Think you'll see him again?" Tomoyo asked giggling. Sakura took a sip from her vinalla chai and shrugged. "Aw…why not? He sounds like such a great guy, and hey you know maybe you'll find love."

Sakura laughed and shook her head. "Oh please, when it comes to men in those aspects, they're all horrible frogs."

"He sounds nice to me." Tomoyo stated.

"Oh please, let's go shopping!" Sakura said, wanting to drop the subject. The truth was, was that there was something about Syaoran that was mysterious and she was very curious to find out what that was.

But then again, curiosity _had_ killed the cat.

**.:The Next Week:.**

"I can't believe that bastard won!"

"I know! From The Clows, nonetheless!"

"The damn Clows always get the tough shit."

"Cause they're always so tough and crap and everyone just wants to be like them!"

"Yeah okay, they have so little people in their fucking gang."

"But I can't believe that kid won! He's so small compared to all of us!"

"Yeah now he gets to know The Jewel and crap, and protect her and blah blah blah."

Syaoran watched as the men whom he had defeated leave the stadium. A hand landed on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Good job, Syaoran." Touya complimented.

Syaoran nodded and said nothing as he watched the remaining people leave. A folder was given to him by Touya.

"Here's all the information we were able to dig up about her. Apparently the older gang leaders who died had burned all the information about her. It's not much but it's something that will get you started." Touya explained as he passed the thin manila folder to Syaoran.

Syaoran once again nodded and walked away.

Truth was…Touya had burned all the information about The Jewel. The entire Council, made up of the older triad leaders, had agreed to it. He, alone, knew The Jewel. And in the folder, Touya gave Syaoran four pictures of four individual girls, those similar in the looks to the Jewel.

But none of which was _actually_ The Jewel. He wanted to make sure that no one really knew that The Jewel was Sakura. Although she didn't look much different from the picture he had shown Syaoran, her personality would surely throw any thoughts that Syaoran might've had that she was The Jewel.

The pictures of the girls personality had much more qualities that the ideal Jewel would possess, at least to those who were told her story and would imagine how she would be like. In fact the four girls had joined gangs, and the only reason why these gangs let them join was because they had qualities that made them seem like the Jewel. It was another defense mechanism to prevent people from knowing who The Jewel really was. This was of course unknown to them.

Touya's memory flashed back to the conversation he had with the four leaders of The Black Wolves.

"_I agree with that, Touya. However there has been many rumors that a rebellion is starting against The Jewel. They say we don't need her and that she's too damn strong. Besides without knowing who she belongs to, we can't know for sure if The Jewel won't take us all out."_

Touya hoped that the rumors of the rebellion was just that, rumors. But the Council had suggested that they take up on the former dead leader of The Black Wolves advice by charging an undercover protector for The Jewel just in case.

But they also decided to make sure it wasn't easy, even for this protector. After all, that protector might turn on them and turn The Jewel into some killer. They wanted to confuse the protector, it was also a test to see how cunning this protector was going to be. If they could figure out who the real Jewel was, even though the four pictures they provided was not at all the Jewel, than he was worthy of having a spot at the Council. That was the reward the Council had decided for the protector.

If and only if, he could figure out who the real Jewel was. If not, he'd die.

**.:Syaoran:.**

Syaoran memorized the four pictures of four individually beautiful women. They had been no names or anything about them, just their pictures. Syaoran memorized every detail and engraved it into his memory.

There were only a couple other sheets and one of them included the current school The Jewel was.

Celestial Tokyo University (AN: I made that up!) And that's where his search was going to begin.

**Author's Notes**: Well what did you guys think? I tried to make it long.

OH and don't forget to check out my other newly updated CCS story, NIGHTMARES AND DREAMS OF LOVE. Here's the link to that story if you're interested:  as always REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!


	4. Swallowing Pain Isn't Easy

**The Prized Jewel**

**Author's Notes**: Here are some questions **harmony** had:

Umm...I'm a little confused about Syaoran's age. If he was 22 in the last chapter then how come he's 20yrs old two years later? Maybe I read wrong...

It was interesting chapter. But I have a few questions. In this chapter you mentioned how powerful and strong The Jewel is...I wanna know what it is that she does that makes her so powerful and important. Will we be getting to see Sakura in action and doing some of the things that The Jewel does.

Dont get me wrong...I do like your story but I'm I'm just a little confused about certain things. I guess my questions will be answered in the coming chapters.

First off: He's TWENTY. In the first chapter, it says that he is 4 years YOUNGER than Touya, who is six years OLDER than Sakura. Therefore, Syaoran is two years older than Sakura. In the second chapter when they meet, Sakura is only eighteen; so therefore Syaoran is twenty. I'm sorry if I confused you in anyway.

Another thing is that it does say why The Jewel is so important and powerful. Read the 3rd chapter again to clarify but in terms of strength like…being the top fighter that is in later chapters.

Also in terms of Syaoran being her protector without knowing who he's protecting is why this story is different. It's a little mysterious. And "The Council" wants to make it difficult so that if Syaoran does find out who the real Jewel is, he gets a seat in that Council. You'll have to keep reading.

Any other questions, please feel free to put them in your reviews. Oh and by the way I don't know how most of the minor characters look like, so just picture them.

**Summary:** She was a prized possession to everything and everyone. He was a man who liked to make conquests built with a stone cold wall. Because of this, the world of gangs charged him to protect their most prized jewel, Sakura Kinomoto. He hadn't expected that when he fell in love with her, that he was going to fall in an ocean of chaos.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, don't sue me, but this story is entirely mine.

**.:Beginning:.**

Sakura sat with Tomoyo in the middle of the classroom, waiting for the teacher to come in. Strangely, Sakura had been rushed off to school earlier than normal, which was a rare thing. Suddenly the teacher walked in with a student following right behind her.

And Sakura noticed the messy mop of chocolate hair and the bright amber eyes that she was sure she could make out in a crowd. 'Syaoran…'

"Good morning class, the reason why I'm so late today is because we have a new student. Syaoran Li."

Syaoran scanned around the room for any of the girls who would look like the girls he had seen in the pictures Touya had provided for him. He saw one of those girls, curly dark brown hair and bright light brown eyes.

Then he also saw the girl sitting next to her, the girl who had dragged him into the chocolate store a week ago. 'Sakura…'

"Why don't you sit behind Rika, Li-san."

"But sensei, the seat behind me isn't available." Rika said.

'So the girl is Rika…' Syaoran made sure to remember her name, she was one of the girls he had seen in the pictures.

"Howabout you sit behind, Kinomoto-san."

Sakura smiled warmly at him as he made his way over to her. He gave her one of his lopsided smiles and sat down behind her. Her auburn hair looked silky and gleamed under the light. She turned around and caught him staring with his beautiful amber eyes.

"Well I had been hoping I wasn't going to be seeing you again, Li-san." Sakura said.

"Maybe destiny wants us to be together." Syaoran joked. Sakura said nothing and turned around, turning her attention back to the teacher. Syaoran leaned closer to her and whispered, "You're eighteen and you're already in a third-year class?"

"What can I say? I'm a genius." Sakura whispered back without taking her gaze off the board and taking notes with her left hand.

Syaoran chuckled, a deep low throaty sound that made Sakura feel strangely warm. And with that, they both refocused back on the topic at hand.

**.:Lunch Break:.**

Sakura couldn't help but wander back to how her teacher had introduced Syaoran. His family name was Li. She bit her lip as she strained her memory of where she had heard that name before. She was walking back to her dorm, books in hand, before going to lunch.

'Ugh…I can't believe I can't remember where I've heard the name Li before!' Her mind screamed in agony. Sakura sighed as she opened the room to the dorm she shared with Tomoyo. Tomoyo was never really around considering ever since Sakura found out about her secret relationship she had with Eriol, she had been more open about it. Tomoyo would be out for days with him and often wasn't in the dorm. Hence why they made sure that every Wednesdays they would hang out.

She dropped her books and bags down at the desk and looked around the room. It was scattered with pictures on the walls and strangely it was very neat. Sakura and Tomoyo were both pretty neat freaks so they tended to keep things much cleaner opposed to the dorms of other college students.

Sakura grabbed her keys and her wristlet and headed out for lunch. As she walked around the campus, she searched her memory back to where she's heard the name Li before.

As she waited for the waiter to bring her the menu, she remembered. The family name of Li belonged to a powerful clan in China who owned several large businesses with heavy political influence.

Somehow Sakura had thought that Li was from one of the triads, relieved at having remembered that the family name of Li was actually just business in China, Sakura felt that she could be herself with Syaoran.

After all, if he had nothing to do with the triad world, she won't have to worry about him finding out her secret.

**.:Lunch Break with Syaoran:.**

So far Syaoran had only managed to spot one of the four girls, Rika. Turns out that Rika seemed to have recognized him because when he tried to approach her and have a friendly conversation, she seemed to rush off.

'This isn't going to be easy.' He sighed. 'I mean if I don't even know who I'm going to protect, how am I gonna protect The Jewel?!'

Although he was frustrated, he knew why. The Council wanted to keep The Jewel as a secret as much as possible, even to him who is supposed to protect her. If he could find out which one of those girls was really The Jewel, maybe he'd be able to learn a lot more about her. By doing so and getting close to The Jewel, he would gain power. And The Council didn't give out power very easily without proving their worth.

Syaoran crossed the street and thought about where he wanted to go for lunch. He didn't have any more classes until two hours later, so he thought he would be able to enjoy his time.

However Syaoran hated to eat lunch alone. He always liked having company, preferably women. His mind ran down a list of women he had previously encountered that would die to see him again when his mind went blank when a spark of auburn caught his eyes.

There she was, sitting alone across the street looking thoughtfully out at the world as it seemed to rush by her. She had this pensive and peaceful look on her face with a ghost of a smile playing on her lips. A cup of whatever sitting in front of her and the sun picking her out of the crowd to put its light on. It merely took his breath away.

And the next thing he knew he had crossed the street, almost getting run over by cars that rushed to their next destination but all he thought about was how beautiful she looked. The little bell on the door chimed and his feet walked him over to her table, dodging people as they hurried out. But she seemed to be in her own world, unaware of time or the people.

When he stood next to her, she still had not noticed him. He continued to stare at her.

Sakura thought her waiter had came back and turned around with a big patient smile. To her surprise, Syaoran was there.

"Syaoran?"

He seemed as if in a daze because he did not reply. Sakura called out his name again and he snapped out of his trance and gave her a smirk. She could swear that she saw a little pink on his cheeks.

"Hey, Little Girl! I thought you looked lonely and in need of some protection against those big tough guys, so I'm here to do that for you!" Syaoran said to try to brush off the feelings that he had previously held and the thoughts he had just a moment earlier.

"I'm not little gosh! You must have horrible memory if you've forgotten that I'm an eighteen year old genius as a junior in college!" Sakura said, a look of anger on her face.

'She looks cute…' His mind whispered. Her eyebrows furrowed and her lips took on a pout with her emerald eyes sparkling as if a fire was behind them.

"Well I had offered to take you to dinner, but I guess lunch can work too."

"I hadn't said that you could have lunch with me!" Sakura huffed.

"Well I'm sitting here and there doesn't seem to be any other empty tables with a pretty lady sitting there, so I guess you're gonna have to have this date with me!"

"But I don't want to be on a date with you! I mean you didn't even ask!"

Syaoran laughed. "Well I'm volunteering you!"

Sakura huffed and said nothing. She took a sip of what seemed to be tea to Syaoran. The waiter came with the menus at last and Sakura ordered a plate of angel hair pasta with chicken while Syaoran ordered a steak.

"So Sakura, since you keep rejecting me, does that mean you have some guy in your life?" Syaoran asked in between one of their conversation. Sakura blinked for a second and smiled happily.

"Nope!"

Syaoran was confused. A beautiful girl was single, and he jumped at the chance. He could nail her in a week if he told her he loved her and took her out on all the right dates…

"Are you interested?" He asked.

"Not at all." Her blunt answer surprised him. Before he could reply, she continued. "I don't have much luck with men in that department. All they want is sex and well, I'm like most women, I look for someone to love. I haven't found that type of guy yet so I guess I can be a virgin for life!"

Her answer had came off humorous but deep inside, Sakura held pain in her lonely heart. She's had very bad relationships in the past, with men from the triad world and just…the normal world. The men had either neglected her, abused her in some way, or worst…used her. She had gotten so tired of it, and more importantly so hurt. She had given up on men but she still had this tiny hope that if she found the right one, she'd cling on forever. (AN: That's how I am. Horrible relationships I tell you)

Syaoran looked right past the dry humor in it and saw the truth. She had been hurt, he quickly noticed. He inwardly sighed, knowing that there was no way in hell she was going to sleep with him.

But something inside of him stirred, there was something about this girl that he wanted to know more about. And it wasn't what was underneath her stylish clothes.

**.:The Next Day:.**

As Syaoran walked in the halls, his eye caught on to another girl from one of the photos. She was walking into his direction with her head down and before he could move out of the way, she bumped into him.

He helped pick up her books while his mind worked quickly. 'Quick find out her name!' His mind screamed for him to do.

"Hi, I'm Syaoran."

The girl glared at him and shuffled her feet a little. Deciding to be nice for once, she told him her name.

"I'm Chiharu." They took hands and Syaoran got a conversation going.

"So are you a third year here?"

She glared at him again and nodded, she quickly tried to walk away but Syaoran quickly caught up with her.

"Hey I thought we were over about boys having cooties! So why are you avoiding me?" Syaoran asked. 'Her personality traits seem cold and distant, fitting for The Jewel.'

"Because you're agitating me." Her curt reply was.

"But I didn't even do anything!" He shouted. 'Wrong move.' His mind shouted because she turned around and gave him a fierce glare that shut him up. Before his mind could process anything else she had walked away.

"Definitely the qualities of The Jewel." Syaoran muttered.

You see the reason why many people believe that The Jewel was a "cold, heartless, bitch" was because of the lifestyle she seemed to live in the stories. She was a killer who killed anyone. She held secrets that if she spilled, she would die. Logically, she would be distant and untrusting towards people after the several ordeals she's been through. A killer as successful as she would be heartless.

Syaoran wondered what else could make The Jewel a cold hearted bitch because she had to have somewhat of a normal life outside of the triads to be in college. He wondered what else made this Chiharu girl the way she was.

And if she was The Jewel, he would protect her and fulfill his mission.

**.:Touya:.**

Touya was worried. After that day with the Black Wolves, he had sent one of his men to spy on those suspected to want to rebel.

Touya hadn't heard from him in two weeks now.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the clock again. Two weeks was too long, his guy had either been killed or worst…joined the rebellion.

A knock on the door took him out of his thoughts and he called them to come in.

"Sir we have a letter for you."

Touya took the letter and ripped it opened, maybe it was from his guy.

Touya, 

The rumors are true. That is all I'm going to tell you and this is going to be the last you hear from me. Don't look for me. I'm sorry, Boss…

He crumpled up the paper. He knew what this meant, he had betrayed him and joined the rebellion.

"Sir?" The bodyguards behind him asked.

"GET OUT!" He demanded and they left without a word.

He threw the ball of paper in the fire angrily. The rumors were true, a rebellion was starting. It was going to escalate, as all things in the triad world did. Touya took a deep breath.

He wanted to protect his sister, fiercely. It had, after all, been his fault that The Jewel existed. When he had started out in the triad world, he didn't have much power. When he learned of his sister's existence and how skilled she was in playing with the government and marital arts, he arranged that he meet with her.

Her presence in his gang escalated and he gained more power. The Clows allied with several other triads with her presence and The Council was formed. They decided that she was much too important to let go.

And they had trapped her into becoming The Jewel of the triad world. She had taken it with an emotionless face and took it as if she was a robot told what to do. When he had begged that she run away from Japan, she simply shook her head. Told him that she had gotten herself into this and that she must suffer the consequences.

It had been his greed that got her trapped like a precious jewel. It had been his selfish being that got her into the world of bloodshed and murders. And she suffered the burnt of it. Gone was her innocent, naïve, and happy state of mind that drew out the good in everyone. True that she was always going to be optimistic and seemingly happy, because her personality never changed since she was sixteen.

But he had destroyed her. Sakura had become tainted with a dark light of murder and she constantly couldn't sleep as she dreamed about all the people she had painfully killed.

Now this rebellion from the world who had sought to protect her, was out to kill her.

And he had to call on the one person who could stop it. He had to call the one person who could find out the main player in this rebellion and crush it. He had to call the target to save herself.

Touya had to call Sakura. Touya had to put Sakura in harm's way once again.

Touya's hands balled into tight fists. A brother was supposed to protect his little sister, especially someone as wonderful as his Sakura but instead, he put her up in the way of a bullet as he blended with the shadows.

Touya slammed his fists on his desk and crumpled down onto it.

He loved her so much, yet his guilt consumed him. And it was only a matter of time before Sakura would burn. Touya could only shallow his sorrow and let things unfold...and pray that his beloved little sister was going to survive.

**.:End Chapter:.**

**Author's Note: **I had wanted to make this chapter a lot longer but I wanted some suspense. There WILL be romance between Sakura and Syaoran so don't worry! And a lot of action and everything, you just have to wait. I don't even think I had updated this quickly before, lol. Never have I ever gotten so many ideas about a story. I hope you guys are all happy about this story and like it as much as I have.

But always don't forget to: laugh, enjoy the moment, and REVIEW!

Review!

Review!

Review!


	5. Night of Blood

**The Prized Jewel**

**Author's Notes**: I love how that everyone who reads this story is in love with it! Normally when people review my stories a lot quickly, I update quicker. So keep those reviews coming guys, and I'll update faster! I loved all the reviews, and as for the confusion: read things carefully and just wait. And since you guys all wanted to see more of Sakura and her action, here's a chapter just for that! Thanks everyone!

**Summary:** She was a prized possession to everything and everyone. He was a man who liked to make conquests built with a stone cold wall. Because of this, the world of gangs charged him to protect their most prized jewel, Sakura Kinomoto. He hadn't expected that when he fell in love with her, that he was going to fall in an ocean of chaos.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, don't sue me, but this story is entirely mine.

**.:Beginning:.**

Sakura and her four bodyguards arrived home at five. She would've begun her afternoon training if an urgent phone call hadn't taken place.

Sakura went into her bedroom as she picked up the phone. The afternoon training had been cancelled and she had a bad feeling about this. The only time when her training was cancelled was that someone from the triad world had contacted her.

She sat down on the bed. "Hello?"

"Hey." She recognized the voice immediately and her shoulders dropped in relaxation. She leaned back onto the bed slightly and pulled the phone closer to her ear.

"Hey, Touya." Her voice soft and gentle. "Did you need something, oni-chan?"

Sakura could feel his hesitation in his response. "The Council wants to see you tomorrow night. Would that be okay with you?" He asked the last part to be polite, they both knew that she would not have a choice in the matter.

"Of course, oni-chan."

"Listen, Sakura. The rumors of the rebellion against you have been confirmed. I want you to be really careful okay? Don't go anywhere without the guys, please."

Sakura nodded, as if he could see. "Okay."

They hung up a few minutes after they talked casually…like normal brothers and sisters do when they were close to one another. Sakura laid down on the bed and stared at her bedroom's white ceiling.

Sakura had always had mixed feelings about being The Jewel when she had been crowned. She liked it in a way but also she resented it. She hated the feeling that she was always being haunt down and she was being used by people. But she loved the feeling of power and being able to escape from the world of politics as well.

However she hated the bloodshed and no matter how many times she washed her hands or blocked out the memories, the fact of her _murdering_ someone remained forever.

It haunted her.

**.:The Next Night:.**

Sakura was nervous. She always was when she was called in for a meeting with The Council. (AN: Imagine them to have the sort of power like the Elders in the Li clan, only this set controls the triad world.)

She pulled out the outfit from her closet and pulled it on. She always wore this outfit when she met with The Council, she wasn't sure why. Habit, probably, she decided. It was a pair of black slacks and a tight black shirt. The cups that cupped her breasts were ruffled elegantly and the straps made a criss-cross against her back. She pulled on her heels and brushed her hair quickly. After applying a light brush of a pink lip gloss and swiping on some eyeshadow, she left without her bodyguards.

Whenever The Council called on her, they did in a way that seemed like she was going out for a normal day. A man would come pick her up in a sports car, making it look like she was on a date with some rich guy.

The guy would not speak to her and he would have been informed that she was maybe…a friend of his or something. He would drop her off in front of a glass building, thinking she was meeting that friend. Instead she would wait until he turned the corner and out of sight, counted ten minutes and Sakura would walk into the glass building.

Inside of the glass building she would take the elevator to the 63rd floor. She waited in the waiting room like a normal person, normally for no longer than five minutes. Someone would call her in and leave her in a small office. (AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know this is a lot of details that seem stupid but I want the readers to know exactly how important The Jewel is to get all of this. And it's like…a spy would get these type of things too!)

The person would leave and Sakura would count to ten minutes before she left the office. She walked down the hall and slipped into the staircase. Sakura would walk two flights of stairs to the next floor where no one had access to. Sakura would then meet The Council in a grand ballroom, unknown to the rest of the world who even worked at the building.

The Council members sat on a long table on a stage, looking down upon her, although she had much more power than they did. Every single member had sacrificed a lot to get a seat. It was the ultimate level of the game in the triad world.

They would sacrifice their family, their love, even their body parts to get there.

She would know. Sakura _was _the sacrifice for her brother.

In the middle sat an elderly man, named Ryuu Hinata. To his right was a middle aged woman, 35 at most, Yuna Chow. To Ryuu's right was Touya, Sakura's brother.

"Hello members of The Council." Sakura greeted in a tight voice, her eyes cold and her posture straight and stiff. "You had asked me to meet you hear tonight?"

The eyes of The Council stared down upon her, washing over her figure and nodding at last. "I'm assuming you've heard of the rebellion?"

They didn't wait for an answer when they continued.

"The rebellion has been rumored to have started a month ago. There are only two key players in it. Logically, if we take those two players out, the rebellion will be crushed." Yuna explained.

"We would like you to go into their headquarters, where many of them are rumored to be. The two key players should be there. Kill them, plain and simple." Touya finished. He hid his emotions well whenever he entered The Council room.

When Touya started out, he asked his sister for her help. When he gained enough power that The Council recognized him and acknowledged him, they had asked him a key question.

(AN: All italics are past)

"_What are the things that have made you successful?"_

_Touya was young and happy that The Council wanted to meet with him. Whenever The Council asked for a meeting of a triad member, it always meant they were going to have a chance at a seat. _

_Like a celebrity winning an Oscar, he made a speech. In it, he thanked the people who had made it possible. Instead of mentioning fans, he mentioned his sister._

"_You're sister?" They asked him._

"_My sister, Sakura." He told him. _

"_And how has she helped?" _

_And Touya told them. She had very high government connections that helped his gang keep out of trouble. She arranged for his men to attack very well, like a military commander._

_His sister had never killed anyone back then._

"_May we meet with her?" _

"_She's here with me, downstairs!" He told them excitingly. Touya had taken Sakura with him that day, to tell her whatever happened…good or bad. _

_Sakura met with The Council in an all black outfit. She impressed The Council, she looked so innocent yet she had the eyes and knowledge of a killer when she met with them._

"_Touya, we are prepared to make you an offer. We are offering you a seat."_

_Touya couldn't stop shaking, bursting with happiness. _

"_Although we require a sacrifice." They told him and immediately Touya felt a chill down his spine. "We wish for your sister to be a soldier for the triad world."_

And thus began Touya's growing coldness and Sakura's journey as The Jewel. Because soon after, The Council found out who Sakura really was, the Princess of Japan. They arranged a meeting with the king and queen, in which they spilled her secret that she was involved with the triad world. Then her public crowning in which The Council soon after erased evidence of.

And Sakura was inwardly tortured as she was forced to kill for the first time. She had tried to leave, however if she did, everyone she loved would die. Forced into it, she became The Jewel; the ultimate prized possession of the triad world.

It had been Touya's foolishness that made him answer the question.

Sakura nodded silently and stated, "I accept."

The Council dismissed her. And Sakura left the same way she had came back to her home to prepare.

**.:The Next Week: Tuesday Night:.**

It was ten at night and Sakura was standing at her balcony, staring out into the stars. It was the only way to calm herself and clear her head. The biting wind numbed her mind and body so she could successfully shut down her emotions. That was the only way she could kill.

Her bodyguards were already asleep, when it came time for Sakura to be The Jewel, they could not interfere. It was not their job to assist her on her missions. Sakura slipped back inside and changed quickly to a skin tight black outfit with a small belt and tall light combat boots.

She strapped in two long daggers inside of her soundless combat boots and slipped in a couple of gas bombs into her belt pocket, just in case. Then she put a gun and a load of bullets into its hostler and set out, she always traveled lightly.

Sakura jumped down from the balcony of her room, slipping past the many guards on the mansions grounds. Her parents may know that she was part of the triad world, but they didn't know anything about what she did.

Sakura sat down at the rooftop, a building away from the rebellion headquarters. 'Ten guards on the outside, I only see six on the inside. Doesn't look like it's that well guarded…probably to avoid suspicion.'

Sakura looked around closer, trying to find a secluded area where she could sneak in. And she did. She went down from the fire escape and in a minute, she was beside the east wall of the building. Taking a quick glance around, she looked for a door. Luckily, it wasn't locked and she slipped inside.

The building inside, to her surprise wasn't old and disgusting. It had a Victorian design, as if someone rich lived there. To her advantage, the ceilings were dark and had seemingly well structured tiny ledges. She ran quickly to a dark corner and jumped onto it, using it quickly, Sakura leaped up and did a small flip onto the ledge. She almost lost her balance but she quickly grabbed the curtain next to her.

Taking a deep breath, she pressed her body against the wall and listened intently for any indication that someone was coming. When she found nothing, she took small steps with her back pressed against the wall. She walked on the ledge as if it was a balance beam.

Sakura had made it very far down the large hall when someone caught her.

"Hey you!"

Sakura jumped from the ledge when she saw a sharp glint of metal in the moonlight of a knife thrown at her. She did several flips before landing on the marble floor, two feet away from the man who had tried to attack her.

Thinking quickly, Sakura pulled the two daggers out of her boots. She clenched the hilts tightly and she stood up with the blade slicing through the man's body like butter. His body fell with a thump and following his dead body, five men had located her.

She threw one of her daggers straight into the one who was approaching her the fastest who collapsed and died quickly. Sakura held her remaining dagger tighter and launched herself into the man coming fast and hard towards her. She blocked his katana and turned the blade over to stab him.

Sakura ran to avoid his body collapsing on her and as she ran by the first guy she killed, she pulled the dagger out. Sakura dove towards the ground and onto her hands, she did several back flips and then did a jump as she approached the next person. She was two feet over his head and she came down with her daggers straight and gleaming. It cut down his shoulders down to the middle of his chest. She pulled out and without looking, Sakura stabbed the next guy in the chest when she saw a glint of his blade coming over her head.

One guy left and she turned around to look at him, calm and cool. The dark hid her face and he looked in horror. Before he could scream, Sakura threw her dagger into his head. She walked calmly over and pulled her dagger out, wiping the blood on his shirt.

Sakura decided to walk on the ground instead of on the ledge, to be quicker. She had walked far away from the dead bodies when she suddenly she heard two people approaching, and she pressed herself against a wall where the darkness enveloped her and hid her.

"Boss wants us to recruit more people, he wants a whole army to get her." The female voice said.

"Alright, we should get started tomorrow."

Sakura waited until the two were gone before she walked in the opposite direction. She guessed where the two had come from. She was met with a large door. Sakura opened it quietly and slipped inside. The room was dark as well, like the rest of the building had been. An oak desk was in the center and large shelves of books lined the walls. Sakura closed the door softly, pretty sure that if anyone was in the room, they wouldn't hear anything.

Sakura lined herself behind the bookshelf and walked soundlessly on the carpet flooring behind the desk. She gripped her hilt of her daggers tighter and prepared herself.

The chair turned around. The person sitting there shocked her that she dropped one of her daggers and took a step back.

"Takashi?" She choked.

**.:End Chapter:.**

**Author's Notes: **HAHA! REVIEW!


	6. All I Want Is Tears To Fall Down

**The Prized Jewel**

**Author's Notes**: Thank you to all the reviews! Apparently CCS has a much bigger fan base than that of Gundam Wing, which is my main place of where all my stories are. Thank you to all those who reviewed and I hope more people review!

**Summary:** She was a prized possession to everything and everyone. He was a man who liked to make conquests built with a stone cold wall. Because of this, the world of gangs charged him to protect their most prized jewel, Sakura Kinomoto. He hadn't expected that when he fell in love with her, that he was going to fall in an ocean of chaos.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it, don't sue me, but this story is entirely mine.

**.:Beginning:.**

Her heart was pounding and her eyes wide. Her mind was racing, trying to come up with reasons to why her friend would betray her. "Why?"

He looked so calm and she didn't, and Sakura hated that. He looked like he knew she was going to kill him and so he sat there, looking powerful and stared at her. She had the power, after all she was going to kill him. But at the moment Sakura wasn't sure. Her hands trembled and she constantly unclenched and clenched her fist and her hold on her dagger.

Her lip trembled and her frame shook. "Why?" She asked again, hating how he looked at her as if he hated her. What happened? What had she done? He was her friend… he had made her laugh, he had heard her secrets, he _knew_ the real her.

Takashi brought his hands under his chin. "Because you're too strong."

She was angry now and she took a swift step towards him and pulled him up by the collar. "Meaning?" She hissed.

He looked down at her, to her milky arm that glowed in the moonlight and her angelic face with eyes that burned into his soul. 'I'm sorry…' He thought.

"I hate you. I hate how you have all this power and you don't try to change the triad world. They kill people…and yet you're willing to kill for them. I hate how you have _everything_ I want." Takashi told her and he pushed her hand away. "I always wanted the power you had, but you never wanted it. You just took it all for granted. You don't deserve it. You were just given it, on a silver platter, while the rest of us had to claw our way to where we stand now. But it's still never enough."

Takashi hit her then. She fell to the floor, eyes in shock and heart bleeding. Her eyes stung and she could not figure out why.

He was betraying her. She realized and it hurt.

'I never wanted it to end this way…I never wanted to hurt you. But this is for the best….' Takashi thought, his mind and body was numb. 'Please just let it end…'

"I hate you." He told her, angering her. He got what he wanted.

Because Sakura turned her jade eyes angrily towards him and in a flash, she was standing up with her dagger gleaming.

He didn't move.

And she brought the blade up and into him.

He closed his eyes. 'I'm sorry…'

She was emotionless on the outside, but on the inside falling apart.

He smiled and lightly grabbed her. He was bleeding heavily and with his last breath, whispered into her hair, "Find the real main player in this game. Set yourself free…"

She said nothing and felt his body slide down her and landed on the floor softly. She didn't look at the body and simply slipped out the same way she came.

Takashi was there, eyes open. 'I'm going to set you free this way, Sakura. You'll see what I've done…eventually.'

He closed his eyes and drifted away from this world. Sakura came home, quiet, and slipped into her room. She said nothing and leaned against her door. She slid to the floor and brought her knees to her chest. She folded her arms across her knees and pressed her cheek against them. Her eyes stared blankly at the darkness of her room.

And all she felt was numb.

**.:The Next Week:.**

Sakura locked herself up in her room, dressed in all black. She could hear Yue, Eriol, and Kero walk out the door. She wasn't going to attend her betrayer's funeral.

Loud music filled the empty void of the room and her mind. She didn't think nor did she speak. All she did was simply listen to the lyrics.

"_When you feel it in your body  
You found somebody who makes you change your ways  
Like hanging with your crew  
Said you act like you're ready  
But you don't really know  
And everything in your past - you wanna let it go_

_I've been there, done it, humped around  
After all that - this is what I found  
Nobody wants to be alone  
If you're touched by the words in this song  
Then baby..._

U got it, u got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
U got it, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
U got it bad"

Sakura pressed her head into her soft pillow and shut her eyes. She blocked out the world, suppressed the memories of her past, and put a wall against her fears and hopes of her future.

All she wanted was to cry. But her heart was empty, all she felt was empty.

And she hated it.

Sakura had never been an emotional person, not ever since she became The Jewel. She found it hard to cry and mourn, to really take the time to feel sad. Her hard emotionless wall came from that, a large wall around her heart that trapped it in a freezing state.

Her frozen heart would stay intact but she hated how it was only empty. All she hoped for was for that wall to be gone…but she knew she couldn't do it herself. Her life had made sure of that…all her defense mechanisms would be indestructible.

That's what The Jewel was after all…indestructible. Supposedly anyways…simply a cold emotionless soldier.

Just a precious…soldier.

**.:University:.**

It was raining, the gray skies was what she saw as she stared out the window. She normally liked Economics class, but lately, she's found herself very unable to focus. Sakura tuned in slightly to the lecture but somehow heard only laughter by the students.

Sakura sighed and turned her eyes back to the professor. She blinked and suddenly she could see Takashi's face staring back at her. She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth, willing the image away.

Guilt, that's what it was. Sakura heard the bell ring and she quickly exited the room, head down and swiftly passed by her friends. She ignored their calls for her and walked outside into the pouring rain. Her books were safely in her bag and all she did was let her legs take her.

It was the Sakura tree in the court on a little hill. That's where she went, her secret spot, away from everything. It was in full bloom and she could tell that the rain hadn't touched the ground in its shade as much. Sakura sighed, feeling very much as if she was at home, and sat down. She looked up at the cherry blossoms, darkened into a deep shade of gray and she closed her eyes.

After she had killed Takashi, Sakura had rushed home, quiet. She didn't speak to any of her other bodyguards who looked at her worried, and went to her room. She didn't come out until she was summoned again by The Council. She had told them exactly everything, in a cold and calm voice. She stood there, stiff, for hours until they came to a conclusion. They didn't know how or why Takashi would do that, but had stated they were going to take away the rest of her bodyguards.

It hadn't been good enough. Sakura didn't want them to find out why or how Takashi did it, raise a rebellion. What Sakura wanted was more missions, just more of all the bull shit they've been throwing at her since she became The Jewel just so she could forget. All Sakura wanted was to forget, forget how Takashi's eyes betrayed his demeanor when she stabbed him. All she wanted to do was forget all their memories together of training and going out, he had been her…friend.

"You know I'd prefer the happy Sakura over the emo one any day." A male voice suddenly said. Sakura looked up from her light slumber and saw Syaoran. He sat down next to her without a reply. "Is there something wrong, dear Sakura?"

Sakura smiled at him briefly, faking her happiness. "No, it's all sunshine Syaoran-kun!"

He erupted in laughter and pointed at the dark sky. "Sakura I think we should get you glasses! It's raining!"

Sakura smiled a little but Syaoran didn't notice. He stood up and offered a hand to her which she took. Once she had stood up, Syaoran quickly wrapped his arms around her. Sakura's eyes went wide and her body went stiff. His head was nestled into her shoulder and he pushed her closer to him. Suddenly, she felt very relaxed and…safe.

"Whatever's bothering you, you'll heal in time and get stronger. But if you need anything from now to then, I'll be there." He whispered and it tickled her ear. She smiled and returned the hug.

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun."

**.:End Chapter:.**

**Author's Notes: **I thought it'd be nice to add a little Syaoran-Sakura sweetness with this. Anyways review! Oh and check out my newest CCS story! As always, review!

Review!

Review!

Review!


End file.
